


A Drop Of Relaxation

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aromatherapy, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Massage, Pampering, Praise Kink, Shiro (Voltron) is overworked, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2018, Shiro Sandwich, Stress Relief, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Calling Shiro overworked would have been the most drastic understatement ever uttered. His boyfriends decide it's their mission to have Shiro start his birthday on a high note and bring in his year with a bit of much needed relaxation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lulusensei! I'm your gifter for the Shiro Birthday Exchange! You asked for Shiro getting pampered in kinky ways and lucky for him he's got two adoring boyfriends ready to deliver. I hope you enjoy this! And here's to S5 in a couple of days being as good as we all hope it will be! (Also if you want me to gift this to you here on AO3, just lemme know!)

The worst thing about being a leap day baby was never really knowing exactly when you were supposed to celebrate your birthday. Was it better to celebrate it on the 28th or was it better to wait until the 1st and celebrate then? Nobody else seemed to know either. Shiro had always gotten a random assorted mix of birthday wishes between the two days growing up. And while for some people it might have felt like getting  _ two _ birthdays, Shiro always only felt like everyone was getting his birthday  _ wrong _ , either celebrating too early or too late. It just felt like nobody knew when his birthday was because they couldn't ever seem to  _ agree _ on it. 

Not like it mattered now. By the calendar that Pidge had rigged into the Altean system, it was the equivalent of February 28th back on earth and Shiro hadn't gotten a single birthday greeting. It wasn't surprising. Keith was probably the only one in the Castle that even knew when his birthday was and he'd always religiously wished Shiro happy birthday as close to the midnight between the 28th and the 1st as he could. But this year Shiro didn't even particularly expect to be awake to see that. 

It probably didn't help Shiro's mood that it had been a long day as well. No, that was an understatement and an insult to long days. Shiro felt like he'd been working non-stop for  _ days _ rather than just since the Castle's 'day' cycle had started, more or less at 0600 Earth Time. 

Looking at attack plan after attack plan and strategy after strategy had the words blurring together on his tablet screen after a while. It was 2100 by the time he was finally able to head back to his room. While it was still early for his usual evening hours, he just wanted to collapse onto his bed and  _ sleep. _

Opening the door to his room, Shiro paused at the swim trunks sitting laid out on his bed with a carefully folded note on top of them. Stepping over to pick up the note, he recognized Lance's scrawl across the paper immediately. 

' _ Put these on & come find us, we're waiting. <3 _ ' 

We? He must have meant Keith and himself. And they were obviously at the pool judging by the swim trunks. 

Shiro collapsed onto his bed with a huff and a small groan, staring at the swim trunks. He was  _ tired, _ he was  _ sore, _ and he  _ really _ wasn't particularly in the mood to go for a  _ swim _ … But he felt like he'd barely seen his boyfriends in  _ days _ , a combined result of Keith splitting his time between the Castle and the BOM headquarters, Shiro's own hectic schedule, and Lance grilling himself with his training. 

Fuck it.

Shiro stripped off his clothes, changing quickly into the swim trunks. He grabbed a towel and draped it over his shoulders before heading out into the hallway and through the maze of corridors and elevators down to the pool. He would just tell them he was tired and that he couldn't stay for long. It would be fine. It would— 

Shiro stopped as he stepped into the pool room, frowning as he glanced around. Empty? The doors slid closed behind him as he frowned. Had he taken too long to get down here? Had Lance and Keith already given up on him and gone up to bed? Just as he was about to give up and turn around to leave, a door slid open on the wall to his left. Shiro had never paid much attention to that door and its sudden opening startled him into jumping slightly, turning to see Keith smirking at him as he leaned against the frame, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Scaredy cat," Keith teased. "Finally decided to join us, huh?"

"I…" Shiro sighed. "Sorry. I got caught up handling the mission reports and—"

"Shiro… You don't have to apologize," Keith assured, reaching up to press a hand to his cheek. His hands were  _ warm, _ a sharp change from how cold his fingers usually were, unprotected by his gloves. 

"We told Coran to let us know when you left the meeting so we wouldn't be waiting around forever," Lance piped up, standing in the same doorway Keith had appeared from. 

"...Okay, you've piqued my curiosity. What's back there?" Shiro asked finally, cocking his head in the direction of the door. 

Keith turned to look at Lance. "...Huh, you were right. He has no idea."

"Told you," Lance quipped back, almost smug before he turned his attention to Shiro. "Why don't you come find out, big guy? Keith, the door?"

Keith nodded, tapping at something on the keypad before the door panel switched to indicating it had been locked. Shiro raised a brow curiously but Keith only shrugged in response, giving that same devilish little smirk before taking Shiro's hand, stepping backwards as he guided him towards the open doorway. 

"You've been working so hard lately…" Keith started, a slight pout in his tone.

"And you  _ definitely _ haven't been practising much self-care lately," Lance added, stepping forward to take Shiro's other hand, joining Keith in guiding him slowly into the mystery room.

"So we decided we should fix that," Keith finished as they stepped over the threshold. 

The air in the room was warm and steamy, like the air after a hot shower. As Shiro looked around, he spotted the pool of water, smaller than the pool out in the main room but easily big enough to fit eight or even ten people comfortably. 

"Is that a fucking hot tub?" Shiro asked bluntly, cursing in his surprise. 

Keith all but purred as he pressed himself up against Shiro's chest, leaning up to kiss and nip at his neck. "Mhmm…" His hands subtly slipped down without Shiro noticing, undoing the ties on his shorts. 

As Keith distracted him, Lance slipped behind him, trailing long fingertips along Shiro's waistband before tugging his swim trunks down, exposing him to the air. 

Shiro yelped in surprise, pulling away from Keith to look back at Lance in offense. "I— what was that for!?" 

"S'just us here… Not like you need them," Lance shrugged before letting his gaze drag over Shiro's body hungrily. "Besides… I like the view."

Shiro couldn't help but shiver under the  _ want _ in Lance's eyes, biting his lip as he felt heat dusting his cheeks. "I— fine, but you two have to strip too. I don't want to feel like the odd man out here."

As if they'd planned it—they probably had, the bastards, Shiro realized—both of his boyfriends moved to stand in front of him, taking their time making a show of undoing the ties on their swim trunks. They turned around to slip them off, letting Shiro appreciate the lines of their backs and asses as they bent to get them off. Oh that just wasn't fair. 

Shiro felt his cock twitch and let out a shaky breath, willing himself not to get a boner just from a little bit of  _ teasing _ . How embarrassing. But Lance and Keith knew well the effect they had on him. 

"C'mon, the water's  _ great, _ " Lance urged, taking Shiro's towel and tossing it to the side before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the steps. 

Shiro hesitated at the water's edge before taking a step down into the hot, bubbling water. He gasped before groaning, the water soothing his sore legs. He stepped down a step and then another before stepping down fully and moving to seat himself on the submerged bench along the wall with a low sound that could only be called a moan. "Oh…  _ fuck, _ this is fantastic…" he breathed appreciatively. 

"Knew you'd like it," Lance purred, shamelessly moving to settle across Shiro's lap, one arm slinging around his shoulders. "It was a group decision," he admitted, cocking his head towards Keith who still lingered out of the water. 

"Are you not joining us?" Shiro asked, tipping his head to the side as he looked at Keith, slipping his arm around Lance's waist. 

"Oh no, I am, don't worry," Keith promised, moving to grab a small vial of… something before uncapping it and dumping it into the hot tub. 

"What is that?" Shiro asked before the scent of whatever it was started filling the air. It smelled like lavender with a hint of roses and Shiro all but melted at the scent, settling himself lower in the water. "Oh… that's… really nice…" he mused. 

"It's basically a bath scent. We asked Coran to make sure it wouldn't mess with the system or anything and he said it was fine," Keith explained. "You always liked to buy lavender soaps and stuff at the commissary so I figured…" he trailed off with a shrug. 

"It's  _ perfect. _ Thank you, Keith," Shiro answered, smiling softly. "Join us…?" he asked, holding out his free hand. 

Keith hummed before nodding. Shiro watched as Keith stepped around the edge of the water before sitting down behind him. Keith sat easily behind him, dangling his legs into the water. 

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Shiro chuckled, tipping his head back to look at Keith upside down. 

Keith smirked, tipping his head to the side. "I know," he answered simply, letting his hands fall to Shiro's shoulders as Lance adjusted to sit straddling his lap.

Again, they must have thought this out in advance, Shiro thought, as Keith started working at his shoulders, massaging and squeezing while Lance started working small circles with his fingertips against Shiro's chest. Shiro groaned before sitting up slightly in the water to give Keith better access to his shoulders and back. He let his eyes slip shut with another pleased sound. 

"You two are going to spoil me," Shiro warned. 

Lance leaned forward, then, leaning in to nip at Shiro's ear. "That's kind of the  _ point… _ " he teased, loud enough for all three of them to hear. 

Keith hummed his agreement, kissing the top of Shiro's head as he ground the pad of his thumb against a tight knot in Shiro's flesh. "Happy birthday, baby. You haven't seen  _ anything _ yet," he promised. 

Oh… these two would be the death of him. And as Keith kneaded at his shoulders, legs draped down to either side of his arms, and Lance brushed the pads of his thumbs across Shiro's nipples before returning to kneading and massaging at his pecs, Shiro was sure he didn't mind in the slightest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up for the trio. (Here comes the smut.)

"Feeling good, baby?" Keith purred, nuzzling against Shiro's hair. 

Shiro groaned softly, nodding his agreement with half-lidded eyes.

"Mm… that's good," Keith hummed before reaching out to hook a finger under Lance's chin, pulling him closer. 

Lance shifted in Shiro's lap, moving forward to press his body against Shiro's as he leaned up to kiss Keith solidly. Shiro shifted, turning slightly in place to watch as his two boyfriends kissed. Keith's fingers tangled in Lance's hair, tugging slightly and drawing out a sound between a moan and a whine. Keith was always such a possessive kisser and, for all his bravado, Lance was always so eager to submit to someone else seizing control. 

With Lance pressed against him so  _ completely _ , his cock pressed against Shiro's stomach, Shiro could hardly resist the urge to run his hands up along Lance's legs from his thighs up across his hips and up over his sides. Shiro's touch earned a startled moan before Lance bucked his hips forward, grinding against him with a low groan. 

Keith pulled back, looking between the two. "Feeling left out?" he teased, scratching his fingers lightly against Shiro's scalp as he massaged at his head with one hand. 

"Mm… no… But you can't just sandwich me between two gorgeous men and expect me not to touch," Shiro answered, looking up at Keith with a playful smirk. "Don't think for a second that I believe you two  _ stripped _ me with the intent of keeping this evening  _ PG-rated. _ " 

Lance chuckled, pulling back from Shiro's chest as he settled back in his lap instead. "So you're onto us, huh?" he teased, slipping a hand down Shiro's chest and across toned abs before wrapping his hand around Shiro's cock with a small squeeze, earning a groan from Shiro's lips. "He's already getting hard," Lance said, amused. "We've barely done anything."

"Eager, baby…?" Keith teased, pressing up closer against Shiro's back as he slipped his hands forward to massage at Shiro's chest, effectively tangling the larger man between them. 

"For you two?  _ Always, _ " Shiro answered shamelessly, tipping his head back to look up at Keith again. 

Keith leaned down to reward him with a light kiss. "There's a good boy." 

When Shiro tipped his head upright again, Lance's lips found his, kissing him slowly as he started to stroke Shiro's hardening cock. Lance's kisses always held a certain note of hunger and desperation to them, Shiro found. It was almost like he was afraid he would be deprived of them at any moment. It was sweet, really. Shiro couldn't be as possessive of a kisser as Keith was, but he still aimed to try to make Lance feel just how completely  _ wanted _ he was. 

Shiro let small moans escape him into the kiss, groaning and shuddering. "Fuck…" he breathed out when he could finally pull back from the kiss, tipping his head back against Keith's leg as he shut his eyes. 

"That's the idea, yeah," Lance teased. "Only question is how you want it…"

Keith hummed his agreement, trailing a hand lazily through Shiro's hair. "You could fuck one of us while he fucks the other one…" he suggested idly as if they were discussing what movie to watch.

"Or… we could both blow you…" Lance added, thumbing across the slit of Shiro's cock and making him buck up slightly into the contact.

"But we know how much you love using your mouth…" Keith countered as he reached to pinch and tweak at his nipple, earning a shaky moan as Shiro jutted his chest forward into the contact, far too relaxed and content to even consider holding back his reactions. "So maybe you'd rather suck one of us off while the other one rides you…" 

"Or eat one of us out while the other one rides you," Lance suggested, slipping his fingers lower to play with Shiro's balls lightly. 

"Or maybe you'd rather  _ take it _ today…" Keith offered, rolling his hips against Shiro's back and letting him feel the hardness pressed against his spine. "And I could fuck you while you fuck Lance…" 

Shiro's breath hitched slightly at that option. It was rare that he let himself bottom in their little triad. Not because he didn't  _ like  _ the feeling, but simply because it was hard for him to relax and  _ let go _ enough to get out of his head and enjoy it. 

"Unless you  _ both _ want my ass," Lance hummed before leaning forward to suckle a hickey into Shiro's skin atop his collarbone. "But you gotta pick." 

"All  _ —ah!—  _ v-very tempting options," Shiro answered, squirming slightly between his two boyfriends. 

"Mm… aren't they though?" Keith agreed, leaning to nip at Shiro's ear. "So what'll it be, 'Kashi…? We know you want us, but  _ how _ do you want us?"

Shiro's hand moved to grab for Keith's hair at the nipping, holding him down as he tipped his head to steal a kiss, more needy than he would usually allow himself to be. Here, he was safe; with these two, he could let himself be unrestricted. 

" _ Fuck me, _ " Shiro urged, letting go of Keith's hair slowly. "Want you both. Lance on my cock and you in my ass." 

Keith hummed around a grin, stealing another light kiss before pulling back. "In that case, I think we need to change positions." 

It was a fairly simple thing, changing positions, but it did require a bit of nuance. They relocated to the stairs, with Lance getting out of the water as Keith got in. They laid Shiro out on his back at the edge of the pool and he was surprised to feel how  _ warm _ the tiles were. They must have been heated. It was… nice, further soothing his back and making him want to simply melt into the floor. But not now. Now he had much  _ better _ things in store for him, no matter how nice the floor felt. Keith knelt on the top step, checking his height before nodding, satisfied as Lance came back with a bottle of lube that had been stashed in the pocket of his swim trunks. 

"We ready?" Lance asked, urging Shiro to lift his head before placing the folded trunks under his head as a makeshift pillow, padding his head against the hard floor. 

It was such a small action, so simple, and yet it made Shiro's heart soar at the delicate consideration these two held for him. Through everything he had all been through, everything they had all been through, they still treated him as if he was something  _ precious _ . Precious to them, at least. 

"Mm… think so." Keith ran his hands up Shiro's thighs as the larger man perched his heels on the edge of the pool. "Look at you…" Keith purred, brushing his fingertips against Shiro's rim and drawing out a small moan. "Such a good boy for us… Don't you think he's a good boy, Lance?" 

"I think he definitely knows how to make us happy," Lance agreed. "Does a damn good job… All while being drop dead gorgeous. So how are we doing this?" 

Thinking for a moment, Keith shrugged, teasing slowly at Shiro's rim with the pad of his finger and drawing out more gentle sounds from his lover. "I'll prep him and you can either make him prep you or put on a show and make him watch?"

"Oh… make him watch, definitely," Lance decided, handing over the lube. "That way I get to watch you fuck him open on your hand." 

"D— _ nh… _ do I get a voice in this?" Shiro asked, not entirely objecting to the idea. 

Keith was quick to soothe his hair back from his face, kissing his cheek as he leaned over him. "Of course, baby… Anything you want. Tonight's all about making  _ you _ feel good… So what do  _ you _ want then?" 

Shiro bit his lip, cheeks heating up again. He could feel his cock twitch, a bead of precum leaking across the head and trailing down the shaft. "I— I'm up for anything as long as it's with you two. What you said sounds fine." 

"Only fine…?" Keith asked, concern tinting his voice.

It was Shiro's turn to offer some small amount of reassurance, reaching out to squeeze Keith's hand. "Fucking amazing," he corrected. 

Keith's lips twitched up into a satisfied smile before slipping into a darker smirk as his eyes glinted with something predatory. 

Shiro shuddered at the look he loved to see, watching as Keith coated his fingers in the slick lube from the bottle. He watched Lance take the bottle from Keith's hand before looking down to see Keith's hand disappear between his legs. Shiro let out a soft noise at the press of his lover's newly slicked fingers teasing against his rim. 

"O-oh  _ fuck… _ " Shiro breathed as he felt Keith's finger pressing in gently, shutting his eyes and letting his head rest back against his makeshift pillow. 

Keith paused what felt like two knuckles in, kissing Shiro's knee. "You okay, Shiro?" he asked carefully. 

Shiro nodded, opening his eyes again and lifting his head to look at Keith more fully. "M'fine. Just not used to… Been a while. It's okay. It doesn't hurt," he answered. 

Keith considered, kissing Shiro's knee again before nodding and pressing his finger in the rest of the way. 

Shiro was well aware that Keith was taking his time, working Shiro up from one finger to two. Occasionally he pressed deeper to deliberately brush against Shiro's prostate. Every movement, every touch was heavenly as Keith's expert touch worked him open. Shiro let himself fall apart under Keith's touch as he worked him open with one and then two fingers. 

Shiro stiffened slightly when Keith added a third finger, biting his lip. 

Keith switched back to two, pausing to kiss at Shiro's knee. "Hey… use your words if it's too much, baby…" he reminded. 

"Nh…" Shiro shivered slightly. "I  _ want _ it, I just…" 

"Hey, no rush, okay? We've got as long as you need…" Keith promised. 

The click of the lube bottle opening had Shiro opening his eyes again to see Lance biting his lip and looking between his two boyfriends. It was obvious he was planning something as he fiddled with the cap, waiting until he had both of their attentions on him. 

"How about… a distraction?" Lance suggested, nodding his head at the bottle. "But instead of you just  _ watching  _ me do this  _ myself… _ " he paused, moving closer to Shiro and settling at his side, drizzling lube into Shiro's palm before working it over his fingers with his free hand, "you try to match Keith's pace. Think you can handle that?"

Shiro lost his breath for a moment, vaguely aware of Keith's breathy curse in the background as he gaped at Lance before nodding quickly. "Fuck yes," Shiro agreed. 

Waiting for Lance to move into a good position, Shiro traced his fingertips against Lance's rim before pushing one in slowly, earning a moan from his boyfriend as he leaned forward, propping himself on one arm above Shiro. Shiro groaned slightly at the loss when Keith switched back to one finger but quickly started doing his best to match Keith's movements. He lost his pace here and there, most noticeably when Keith moved back to two fingers. But for the most part, he managed to match Keith's pace. 

It was a strange combination of distraction and focus, Shiro noticed. On the one hand, he had to focus on  _ exactly _ what Keith was doing and with how many fingers and how fast. But on the other hand, earning various moans and groans from Lance kept him relaxed and kept his cock standing at attention even through the initial sting of the third finger and soon he was able to relax again. Lance had always been the size queen of their trio, having gone as far as taking  _ both _ Keith and Shiro at the same time on more than one occasion with lots of lube and lots of preparation. He made it seem  _ easy _ and somehow… somehow that spurred Shiro on. 

Finally, Keith pulled back and Shiro obediently did as well, blinking up at Lance in surprise when he suddenly had his lap straddled. "H-hey there…" Shiro chuckled. 

"Hey yourself," Lance purred. "You ready for this?"

Shiro considered before nodding. "Keith should probably start…"

Keith squeezed at Shiro's knee before kissing it again and adjusting positions. "Fine by me," he agreed, lining himself up. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Keith pushed in, pausing to let Shiro adjust every so often until he was buried to the hilt. Shiro could barely think, feeling  _ full _ . And yet Keith was the smallest of the three of them. He wondered how in the hell Lance made taking his cock look so  _ easy _ when Shiro was by far the largest of the trio. As if hearing his unspoken cue, Lance lowered himself on Shiro's cock, not taking things nearly as slowly or easily as Keith had. 

Shiro choked on his throat, moving to grip Lance's hip once he was fully seated. "N-need a minute if… if you don't want this to be over right away," he said with a breathless laugh. 

Soon enough, they were able to start moving. It took a few false starts and a bit of figuring whose what should move when but soon they settled into an easy pace. For the most part, Lance was riding Shiro as Keith fucked him, but Shiro's hips couldn't help but buck back and forth slightly between the two men. Moans, groans, gasps, and keening curses filled the steamy air of the room as the three moved as one, drawing heavenly sounds out of each other with nothing more than their bodies. Keith and Lance's words, when they could form them, were filled with praises and attention for Shiro, a mix of soft and encouraging and desperate and needy. 

Being the center of  _ both _ of their attentions was almost too much. Even with the slow pace, it wasn't long before Shiro felt the tension starting to coil low in his gut. "Oh fuck… M'getting… g-gonna…" 

"Yeah?" Keith asked, picking up his pace with a grunt. "You gonna cum for us, Shiro? You gonna fill Lance up with your cum? Make sure you fuck him good, baby," he praised. 

"F-fuck…  _ Keith…  _ M'gonna…  _ Ah! _ " Shiro didn't get to finish his words as he came hard, hips twitching up as his grip tightened on Lance's hip. 

Keith was next to tip over the edge. "Ngh… Fuck— Sh— Shit, Shiro… S-so fucking t- _ tight _ —  _ Ngh! _ " Keith grunted, hips snapping forward once more as he spilled himself balls deep in his boyfriend's ass. 

Lance picked up his pace, desperately fucking himself on Shiro's cock as he started stroking himself, pushing himself to his peak before Keith reaching around and tweaking at his nipples had him tumbling over the edge with a broken cry. Lance's cock twitched and jerked in his grasp, painting across Shiro's chest and stomach with his cum. 

For a few long minutes, they just sat there, panting and spent. No one could convince themselves to be the first to move until Keith finally pulled out, earning a soft groan from Shiro as he felt his stretched ass clench around nothingness. 

Lance carefully lifted himself up again, groaning at the feeling of Shiro's cock pulling out of him and earning a matching groan from Shiro. He slipped off of Shiro's lap, settling to his side as Keith moved to perch on the edge of the pool. 

Shiro shuddered as Keith started to idly drag patterns with his fingertips in the mess of Lance's cum on his chest and stomach, closing his eyes slightly. 

"Mm… you seem content," Keith noted, amusement lacing his voice. 

"I just wanna stay here forever…" Shiro declared in his post-orgasmic daze, sleep itching at the corners of his mind. He'd been tired before any of this and the great sex and amazing orgasm certainly hadn't helped matters there. Shiro felt ready to sleep for a week. Especially if he had his two boys with him. 

"Let's get you back to your room before you fall asleep down here, you big mush," Keith chuckled, prodding at Shiro's side until he made some attempt at getting up and getting his swim trunks back on.

"Mm… I love you two…" Shiro purred as the three men settled into his bed a few minutes later, skin still warm and soft from the water. The swim trunks had formed a scattered mess on the floor as they shed them again in favour of skin contact under the blankets.

"We love you too, Takashi," Keith hummed, kissing at his jaw lazily as he tangled their legs together. 

"Hell of a fucking lot," Lance agreed, curling up at Shiro's other side and kissing at the mark he'd left against Shiro's collarbone earlier. "Happy birthday, Shiro."

The last thing Shiro felt before dozing off was the feeling of Keith and Lance's hands joining on top of his chest. 

Whatever morning held, Shiro could say, without a doubt, that this was the best birthday he'd ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two should be up in about an hour or less once I fix the formatting!   
> Find me on [HedonistInk @ twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink) or [HedonistInk @ tumblr!](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/) As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated!


End file.
